


I'm Better

by supernatural_jackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, NSFW, male receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_jackles/pseuds/supernatural_jackles
Summary: Dean walks in on the reader sucking on a candy cane, he cant help but fantasize about what you would look like sucking something else instead.





	I'm Better

Dean wandered around the kitchen, looking for anything else that might be out of place or anything he might have forgot to put away when he was cleaning it. The kitchen was his sanctuary, he loved having one. Sam and Y/N didn’t complain either. They both loved his cooking, more so because they couldn’t do so themselves. That and Dean didn’t let anyone near his kitchen.  Thankful that it was done, he rubbed his hands along his denim clad thighs and headed to the library.

 When he got to the library he stopped in his tracks. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. There she was, his best friend Y/N, sitting at the far table in the library. Her feet were propped up on the table, her sock covered feet wiggling in the air. That’s not what got him. No. What got him was what she was doing. She had a candy cane, a good sized candy cane in her mouth. Her lips wrapped around the small peppermint flavour sugar stick. And fuck did she look attractive doing it.

 He felt himself growing hard at just the sight of her. Silently wishing that was his cock between her lips instead of the candy cane. Dean never thought he would be so jealous of an inanimate object. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like; what she’d be like.

 “Dean?” her voice cut him off from his thoughts.

 “Hmm?” was all he managed to get out.

 “I asked how your day is going?” she asked. “You okay?”

 “It’s been a hard day, you know cleaning and all,” he shrugged, mentally kicking himself for his poor word choice. “Where did you get that?”

 “Oh, Sam and I went shopping. I dared him to take a picture with Santa and of course he weaseled me into it as well. I got a candy cane out of it, then Sam gave me his,” she told him as if it were no big deal. Little did she know what she was doing to the older Winchester. “What can I say, I love candy canes.”

 “I can tell,” he smirked. He then saw the playfulness in her eyes. She knew to some level just how much she was teasing him. So she decided to play. She had been practically pining over the eldest Winchester for months now and he was reluctant to make a move on her. She figured that he wasn’t into her like that, only it was quite the opposite. Dean just felt that a girl like her would never settle for a guy like him. Boy were they both wrong.

 “Tastes so good, Dean. Wanna try?” She coyd, standing up before making her way over to him. Dean visibly tensed as she stood next to him, a little closer than she usually would. Pulling the candy cane out of her mouth, she smirked. “Here.”

 “Oh sweetheart,” he leaned over whispering in her ear. If he had any chance with Y/N, this was it and he would be damned not to take it. “Candy canes do taste good. But I, on the other hand, am a hell of a lot better.”

 “Is that so?” she raised her eyebrow. “What makes you better?”

 “Why don’t you see for yourself, baby,” he teased. He watched her, trying to gage her reaction. If he could sense any part of her that was uncomfortable or unsure, he would smile at her and tell her that he was just kidding. He would never put her through something that wasn’t okay with her. After all, she was his best friend, and he loved her more than anything.

 Instead, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, catching Dean off guard for a moment. The kiss was quick, but no less passionate than either of them had imagined it to be. Her fingers trailed down his abdomen, stopping at his belt buckle. She looked up at him for permission, not wanting to do anything without his consent. He nodded and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.

 She kneeled down in front of him, unlatching his belt buckle before unbuttoning his pants and his zipper. His cock was straining against the material of his black boxers, just waiting for her to touch. God he wanted her to touch him. His imagination could only go so far. He wanted her so bad.

 Her fingers curled in the waistband of his boxers, shoving them partially down his legs as his cock sprang free in front of her. His cock was heavy in her hands, thick and red and aching for her. She looked up at him and smiled before her tongue darted over his leaking tip. Dean took a sharp intake of breath. Just a little touch from her was enough to make him weak in the knees.

 She took his head in her warm wet mouth, causing Dean to grip the wall behind him. She felt so good around him, better than he pictured. She sucked on his tip for a moment, tasting him on her tongue before she moved down his shaft, hollowing her cheeks, taking him in until she could feel him hit the back of her throat. Dean let out a strangled moan as his hand made its way into her hair.

 He couldn’t control himself. She was sucking him down, her mouth vibrating around him, sending waves of pleasure through him. Her throat tightened around him momentarily before she realised him a little, her hand coming up to work the rest of him while she sucked him.

 He was moaning uncontrollably. She felt so fucking good and he couldn’t contain himself. It was taking every ounce of strength in his body not to take her head in his hands and fuck her face until he came. He just let her have her way with him.

 Dean’s cries only made her enjoy this more. Having him like this was something she always wanted and she’d be damned if she didn’t show him a good time. The sound of him was almost enough to make her come herself. She could feel her own wetness pooling in her panties. She was determined to make Dean orgasm before she took care of herself.

 “Fu-uck,” he whimpered. His hot cum hit the back of her throat as his cock twitched heavy on her tongue. God did he taste good. Salty yet sweet, so Dean. Perfection to her. He was right. He definitely was better.

  She stood up and swallowed every last drop of him, smiling up at him. He was still trying to calm down from his orgasm, but he was definitely not disappointed.

 “Yum,” she smirked, placing a kiss to his cheek before grabbing her candy cane back.

“Where are you going?” he breathed out, tucking himself back in his boxers. “I haven’t repaid the favor yet.”


End file.
